


Recon Reunion

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Paladin Danse and his two Knights, Ian Bell and Teegan Cutler, are sent on a recon mission to a local spot to pick up something for the scribes. Since it's their first time alone all together after setting foot in the Commonwealth, they take full advantage of it.





	Recon Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 22 prompt: threesome
> 
> This is actually a polyamorous relationship I've been working on for my actual Fallout series (they just haven't appeared yet since my SS hasn't visited Cambridge yet). :)

After clearing the ferals out from around where the locals called “Gorski Cabin”, Knight Cutler and I started making camp while Paladin Danse went down into the cellar. According to scans, it seemed there was some unusually high levels of radiation here, along with some interesting tech signatures, and since Danse was the only one with power armour, he went down alone. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, but I still eyed the metal hatch that he’d disappeared into, biting my lip.

 

Teegan’s voice cut through my thoughts as she said, “Hey, _Knight Bell_ , could use a little help over here.”

 

I shot her a grin as I turned to her, “Sure thing, Teegs.” She chuckled at her nickname as I moved to join her at setting up a cooking station for us. Though gender, rank, and even spelling set her apart from the Proctor - not to mention it was his _last_ name and her first - most Brotherhood members friendly enough with her to not call her by rank or last name called her Teegs. Danse was one of the rare exceptions, and he only did so in some form of jest when he was trying to be serious and failing, usually due to her antics. She was a spitfire, that was for sure, and what she may have lacked in height she made up for in personality, her five foot, five inch frame cramming in so much attitude it almost seemed like she was busting at the seams at times. Maybe that’s what drew Danse and I to her, both of our more muted personalities offsetting hers in compliment. And since she was with both of us, there was plenty to spread around without either of us getting overwhelmed by the intensity.

 

Once we got the cooking station up and running, she left me to make the meal. God love her, but Teegan was a terrible cook, and Danse was only marginally better, mainly because he didn’t tend to burn whatever he was making. My mom had shared her love of cooking with me, however, and so I almost always ended up on food duty. Fine by me. While I started up a simple dinner for us, Teegan took out some equipment and started setting up some defences, her natural tinkering aptitude seeing her through setting up a few turrets with scanners in double time. She was on the last one - just outside the door - when Danse climbed back up from the cellar, carrying a lead-lined box with him. It seemed he did find something worthwhile down there, and considering the container he chose to use, it must have been hot. _Better take a double dose of Rad-X, just to make sure_. I nodded to him as he set down the bundle and exited his power armour. “I see you found whatever it was you were supposed to be looking for.”

 

“I did,” he replied. “Seems that the civilian who lived here pre-war was assembling a mini-nuke.”

 

Raising my eyebrows, I couldn’t help but stutter, “What the fuck?”

 

Huffing a sigh, he shook his head as he plunked down on the floor next to me. “Unbelievable. Just absolutely reckless. It’s hard to believe they didn’t see where they were going before they nuked the whole planet.”

 

Shaking my head in kind, I stirred the stew I’d made from chunks of brahmin meat, tatos, carrots, and corn. “Too busy asking if they could to stop and wonder if they should.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Chuckling, I explained, “It’s from an old radio serial I used to listen to as a kid. Supposed to be adapted from some pre-war movie about scientists resurrecting dangerous animals.”

 

“Well it’s quite apt, if you ask me,” Danse replied as Teegan walked in, wiping her hands of the grease that was smeared on them.

 

“Hey, whatcha got smellin’ so good?”

 

“Stew.”

 

“ _Obviously_. I mean, what’s in it?”

 

I shrugged. “Brahmin meat, corn, carrots, tatos …”

 

She wrinkled her nose. “Tatos? Why the hell would you throw those things in there? They taste awful!”

 

“Oh ye of little faith,” I shot back at her as I stirred it again.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Will I have enough time for a wash up? I’d rather not eat while covered in grease.”

 

I nodded. “As long as you don’t take too long.”

 

“I never!” she yelled, grabbing her pack and pulling out some washing supplies.

 

We all ended up taking turns washing up before we ate, Danse taking his turn after Teegan and then taking over watching the stew while I took mine. Both Teegan and I had shaved parts of our head - her the sides, me the entire bottom portion - and we were both due for a re-shave. But we didn’t have the time for that, and so we left our hair as is, though she took down the long middle portion of her hair from the ponytail she normally kept and let the brown tresses fall over her shoulders. And, just as I promised her, the tatos were quite edible with all the other ingredients I’d added to the stew, and nobody had any complaints.

 

After dinner, as we lounged and relaxed, Teegan got that certain gleam in her eye and I just knew we were in for a fun evening. Any why not? We’d cleared out the location, secured what we were sent out for, and now we simply waited until morning so we could trek back across the Commonwealth with our haul. Danse was _slightly_ disapproving … slightly … but when she pulled that out that pout, we all knew he was done. There was little either he or I would do for her when she widened those eyes and stuck out her bottom lip, she was too adorable. Perhaps that was our downfall, but I don’t think either of us cared. Not when, after some hurried moments undressing, Danse was leaning down between her legs and she was sitting up to swallow my cock.

 

Moaning loudly, I threaded my fingers through her hair, resisting the urge to full on thrust just yet, wanting to enjoy her efforts at the moment. From the way she moaned around me, I could tell Danse was making a great amount of headway for her, even moving her to pause every so often as he worked her up. I bit my lip as I surveyed the sight, Danse’s wide expanse of shoulders resting between her legs, my dick disappearing between her lips. Fuck, how long had it been since we’d been able to be together? All of us? When we were a part of Recon Team Gladius, it had been impossible for all three of us to get some alone time together. Instead, if we had the opportunity, one of us had to make sure that the other members of the team were kept away from wherever the other two of us managed to sneak off to. And that was only when we were able, which there was maybe a handful of opportunities at best. Thankfully, with the Vault Dweller helping us out with getting the long range transmitter, we’d been able to make contact with the Prydwyn and call it in for backup. Only then we could relax, if only a little bit, but privacy on the Prydwyn was even worse than the Cambridge police station. We’d put up with it, relishing every moment we could steal with each other, but this was an opportunity none of us could pass up, not even Danse with the stick up his ass.

 

Of course, if I was lucky, I would be the one with something up my ass tonight.

 

I couldn’t hold back anymore as I held Teegan’s head still. I locked eyes with her, looking for any ounce of hesitation, and when I saw only lust I knew she was ready for me. I thrust into her mouth, breaching the back of her throat easily, slowly at first, testing the waters, before I was more sure that she was prepared. When she didn’t gag and leaned into me, she was giving me the signal for more, and of course I obliged. Who wouldn’t? Teegan had a mouth on her, but my God if she didn’t know how to work it when she needed to. Even Danse’s eyes flicked up at us to watch, and from the motions in his arm I knew he was jerking off, too aroused to leave himself untouched. Our eyes sank into each other at the same time, exchanging gazes as he eagerly ate her out and I fucked her throat. I was glad she had been the one to set up the defences, her knowledge of how to maximize the reach of the scanners leaving us more than comfortable enough for the activity at hand.

 

Pulling out of her mouth, she left a trail of spit between her lips and my dick, gasping as I held her hair in my hand. “Danse, you ready for a little more?”

 

Danse kissed Teegan’s thighs as he replied, “Of course. I’ve been waiting on you two.”

 

I chuckled. “A little more than just waiting, I’d wager.” He didn’t answer, only getting up and making his way to his pack to fetch what he needed. While he did that, I settled between Teegan’s legs, pulling her close and rubbing the head of my cock against her folds, making her shiver. “You ready?” I murmured, and she nodded, her eyes glazed over. With that, I pushed myself into her, burying myself in her heat, revelling in the mewling whines she let loose as I stretched her. I swore she had somehow gotten tighter since the last time we’d been able to fuck, but maybe that was just my imagination.

 

The Paladin was already back, his fingers slick as he coated my entrance. “The question is, Knight, are _you_ ready?” Instead of answering, I thrust backwards onto his fingers, moaning as I felt them breach me. “I suppose that answers my question, then,” was the only other thing he said before he pulled his fingers out of me and pressed the head of his cock against my entrance. Going slow, making sure there was enough lube, he made his way into my ass. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily as Teegan reached up to stroke my face, remaining patient as Danse got himself into position. When he finally bottomed out, my eyes fluttered open and focused on Teegan’s face and her lust-blown pupils. I knew she really got off on Danse fucking me, and never let it be said that I wasn’t a gentleman.

 

Once he was fully sheathed inside me, he shuffled forward a little to make sure we were all in a good position, and as he pulled out, I pulled out of Teegan just behind him, not enough to pull completely out, just to follow him. Likewise, when I thrust forward into her, he thrust into me. It took a little bit to find our rhythm, but experience made it a little easier, and Danse set a brutal pace for us, controlling my movement with his body. He wasn’t simply our superior officer outside of our bedroom activities, he held the power during our trysts as well. I liked to play at it, mostly to tease Teegan with it the way she liked, but even I was nothing but putty in Danse’s hands. The way he moved, how he boxed me in and limited my own movement, even so far as putting his hand on my shoulder to keep hold of me, it all turned me on to the nth degree.

 

Teegan was trembling, pleasure sweeping over her as she approached her orgasm. I had to applaud her on her self-control on holding herself back, not even taking the plunge when Danse was eating her out. It was a considerable amount of restraint, though it was likely more to do with all the hiking we were going to do tomorrow and not wanting to be completely out of it during the trip back to the Prydwyn. But she wasn’t going to be able to hold out for much longer, and finally she tensed as she clenched around me, the sensation bringing me close, myself. Danse was breathing deeply and heavily behind me as he pounded into me, his hips jerking when he finally finished, his large frame twitching with the force of his orgasm. I had clenched my eyes shut by this point, just focusing on how good everything was feeling, when I suddenly jerked myself out of Teegan, not wanting to risk pregnancy, and she immediately reached down and helped me stroke to completion, Danse’s lips on my neck.

 

As I shuddered with orgasm, I could feel his lips curl into a smile as he murmured, “Outstanding.” I couldn’t even find it in myself to rag him about it, settling for a snort as I turned and accepted a kiss from him before leaning over and giving a similar one to Teegan. I was especially blessing her skill with the turrets and the scanners, because whether we wanted to or not, we were all about to sleep like the dead tonight.


End file.
